The present disclosure is directed to a process for rejuvenating turbine disks.
Turbine disks can be fatigue limited in high temperature dwell environments due to initiation of fatigue cracks at the oxide surface. Turbine disks are typically made from nickel-based superalloys. One cause of fatigue life debit is microstructural dissolution near the oxide layer. Dissolution of M23C6 carbides near the surface is a prime driver in the fatigue failures.
It is desirable to find a way to recover the life of these turbine disks.